The invention relates to a safety system for an elevator installation for the transport of persons/goods in a building and to a method of operating the elevator installation with a safety system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,414 shows an elevator installation with cages which are arranged one above the other in a shaft of a building and are movable independently of one another. Each cage has a drive and a counterweight. The cages are connected with the counterweights by way of cables as drive means. The drives are mounted above the shaft and move the drive means. The drives are controlled by drive control signals from a drive control. Cage position detecting sensors detect the positions of the cages and transmit cage position signals to the drive control.